ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Chandni Physically Abused
Chandni Physically Abused is the 34th episode of the show and is aired on 17 August 2017 Plot synopsis Chandni asks baby to call her mum. Advay looks on. Murli gives him info. Advay asks Chandni where did she go at night. Advay checks the baby’s details and gets shocked. The Episode starts with Chandni consoling baby and asking him to call her mum. Advay looks on shocked. Baby cries. Chandni kisses baby and cries. She gives the baby to the lady. The baby holds her hand. The lady leaves with the baby. Chandni turns and recalls…. She says baby looks like Meghna, she does not know her baby is alive, if I tell her truth, mum’s head will bow down, if world knows Meghna had child before marriage, she will take Meghna and her life. Mama ji worries. FB ends. Chandni comes inside the house and gets shocked seeing Advay. Advay asks Chandni from where is she coming. She says I went out as I was feeling restless in the room. He says oh, who was that woman. She says she worked in our house, she was unwell, Meghna and Shikha you got me home from party, thanks, I was scared there. He says enough, I don’t want to hear more lies, I have heard and seen what I had to. He goes. She looks on. Chandni recalls PP and worries. Indrani talks to servants. Chandni comes to her and says I wanted to talk something imp, I don’t want to marry. Indrani says we won’t get such good people and alliance again. Chandni says I love you a lot and can die for you, but this relation…. I don’t like PP, the way he touches, I m sorry, I can’t marry him. Indrani recalls her deal and gets her hand away. She says you know this relation is much important for me, but its not important than my daughter, if you don’t like this, I also don’t like it. Chandni hugs and says you are the best mum, if this relation breaks, our name will spoil. Indrani asks her not to worry. Few men come in and call out Indrani. The man demands money. Indrani asks him to talk in low tone. Chandni looks on. The man says we will create a drama in this haveli, return our money. Indrani says give me some days time. The man asks her to pay interest. Chandni begs them for some time. The man pushes her way. Murli calls Advay and says you were right, I m sending you records. Advay checks record and sees Chandni’s name. He thinks Chandni left one day old baby at Suvidha homes, the one who can leave her child, what will she keep friendship, she doesn’t even deserve my hatred. Indrani scolds the man. The man pushes her down. Chandni holds her and asks how dare you touch my mum, we will give you money. Indrani smiles. She says give me 3 days time. The man agrees and warns her to pay money within 3 days. The men leave. Chandni asks Indrani not to worry. Indrani asks how will we get 25 lakhs in 3 days. PP says you will get 50 lakhs, Chandni and I are going to get married, this house respect will be mine, your son in law PP will repay your loan. Indrani says no, maybe I have to go jail, I need to talk, Chandni has told….. Chandi stops Indrani and thinks mum will be ruined if I break this relation. PP and his mum ask what did Chandni say. Chandni says mum wants to thank you, you promised to pay loan after marriage. PP says that’s my duty. Chandni says PP and I will stay happy after marriage. Indrani hugs her and thinks you don’t know you saved me from problem. Chandni asks Indrani to have food and say how is it, I will get ready. Indrani says get ready fast, its your engagement. Chandni goes. Indrani says I m fed up acting, how long will I need to do this good mum’s drama, once she gets married, her unlucky shadow will get away, just me and my daughters will stay here. She throws the noodles. Chandni looks on and cries. Mama sees Chandni. Advay says I was right about Chandni, she is a stain. Nani says you hate her, whatever she does, why do you care. He says I care because… She asks him to find answer of this because, maybe you get peace. He says I want her destruction. Mama asks Chandni why does she do this for Indrani, she is just stepdaughter. Chandni says maybe daughters are own and step one, but mum is just mum, relations are of heart too, I regard her mum by heart, she gave me everything. He asks mum’s love. She says I m not that unlucky that I don’t get her love, you see one day she will love me by heart. Mama ji holds her. She says I have this belief, one day she will accept me. Mama hugs her. Chandni says I m my mum’s daughter, and this is the truth. Nani says truth has many colors, but you are seeing that color which you want. He says there is just one truth, I have seen many colors of Chandni, lies and cheat are in her blood. Mama ji says the mum who hates you, why did you hide Meghna’s secret. Chandni says I can’t see tears in her eyes, if world knows its Meghna’s child, her life will get ruined, mum will die, if anything happens to her, I will give my life. Advay says I will remove her innocence mask. Precap: PP holds Chandni’s hand to make her wear ring. Advay comes and gets engaged, saying you are just mine. Everyone gets shocked. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 34 References Episode 34 Guide